Sonic Freedom!
by Lanydx
Summary: A spunky, energetic young Sonic who's still growing into his speed just can't get a break. With his speed, it's hard not to break things expulsion from his school. After getting into trouble, he choses to work under the great Segata Sanshiro to hone his skills and become a hero. With mad scientists, demons, angry gods, and aliens from space, Planet freedom's gonna need one.
1. Chapter 0

Sonic Freedom

by Lanydx

Sonic Freedom is a new Sonic universe that adapts stories, and characters from the games, the TV shows, and the comics. Along with characters and settings from other Sega games, like Nights. Phantasy Star, Jet Set Radio, Shenmue, Panzer dragoon, and even Segata Sanshiro. This is more a less a giant love letter to Sonic Team, Sega, and the fans. Will there be romance in his action comedy drama, well maybe, we'll see.

To all the people reading this I thank you, and hope you enjoy. Also thank you to all my friends

All characters that are not OCs belong to Sega, and Sonic Team, I make no money of of this. It's a fan made written work. The OCs belong to myself or my good friend DelDiz.

Thanks Del,Zaria, Celeste, and Sam. Also Yuji Naka

Sonic Freedom

Chapter 0: A way past cool dude.

The universe is ordered chaos, willed into being by the Gods, with and without mortals. The Gods made many worlds, with many people and lives in the cosmic painting of stars. This story is about the people of the blue planet, known by its inhabitants as Planet Freedom. This world is shared by many beings, but most of the nations are run by Faunans. And one Faunan would someday save the planet from disaster.

Knothole City, a small island city off the coast on North Island. An Aconra Kingdom colony. Mostly similar to Green Hill Zone of South Island. Covered in green grass, sunflowers, palm trees, beach sand,and slightly golden brown brink housing, which clashed with the black roads covered by traffic made by new and flashy hover cars. The final thing that was left of the mostly removed human population of the island were a small set of leveled skyscrapers

Which as of right now their windows and anything made of glass shattered as a blue blur shot out a quick burst of high speed. Something that was a normal event for the people who lived on the island for more then twelve years. Heck half the glass was barely around anymore.

A small gang of school-aged, brown chipmunk and gray squirrel Faunans dressed in basic brown shoes and white gloves ran after this blue blur. They were lead by a slightly older looking chipmunk wearing dark shades over his eyes, a gold chain over his short neck, and a small money sack around his belt.

"When I see that hedgehog, I'm gonna break his legs!" the agitated leader of the small gang muttered, fiddling with his black sunglasses.

"You'd have to catch me first, before you even think of doing that, bub," a boy's voice called out cockily. In the blink of an eye, the group found what they were looking for right in front of them: a short, slightly round-bellied looked blue quilled hedgehog. He waved a white gloved index finger with one hand. His green eyes gleamed with mischief, and he gave them a smug grin as he finished off a chili dog with his other hand. This is Sonic The Hedgehog, our hero…for the most part.

"That's the last chili dog you steal from, me Sonic The Hedgehog! Get him boys! The gang leader yelled while pointing at him. Soon the squirrels and chipmunks circled around our protagonist.

With a quick step, the hedgehog ducked and dodged every punch and kick they threw at him, even tricking the gang into hitting their own allies. The speedy kid threw a few swift, but sloppy, punches and kicks of his own. The group of kids were knocked onto the ground, most of them seeing stars. As the head chipmunk slowly got up, he felt a red shoe with a white strip and a yellow buckle on his lower body. Sonic removed the money sack and glasses.

"Maybe from now on, you'll stop stealing from nerdy kids. Picking on people is no good." Sonic stated as he waved his finger in the air.

"Meep, Meep." Sonic muttered while honking the chump's nose, before he ran off.

However the young Hedgehog Faunan ran into something or someone. They all gazed a a tall, and imposing Japanese human man, that many could mistake for a god. From his dark head of hair, to the soles of his shoeless feet, he had an aura of glory, and intimation. His intense passionate, coal eyes looked upon the group of minors. This man's body was covered in a white judo Gi with black belt proudly around his waist. On his back was what looked like a large Sega Saturn video game console, and controller.

"Segata Sanshiro!" a passerby gasped as he ran to get out of dodge.

"You are wasting your energy, and time by fighting pointlessly!" The human shouted, as his voice made small buildings shake.

Soon as they blinked they saw the man among men, holing a smaller version of a Sega Saturn.

"You must play Sega Saturn!" Segata Sanshiro ordered as if it was the law of the gods.

The squirrel, chipmunk, and hedgehog faunan looked at the man, and then at the console. Sonic was thinking of running off, but the games did seem tempting. He was a Sega hedgehog after all. The hoodlums however weren't so impressed.

"Video games are for losers, and nerds! Now get lost human before we mess up your face like other nerds we beat up! " The gang member declared. His cronies agreed by nodded their heads.

In a few seconds, they would see his enraged face, and they were struck by lightning fast punches and kicks barely visible to the naked eye. The gang members were sent into the ground making small craters with the sounds of cracking bones, and crying punks. The gang member, was the last one left. He tried to get away, but he was put into a choke hold. Gasping for air, the punk pasted out as Segata threw him into a traveling cabbage skunk faunan salesmen's screamed. "My cabbages!" Unaware his pain was a running gag in another universe. It then the cart's remans exploded, as the head punk spontaneously combusted, but only the cart would be missed.

Sonic rolled out into a ball as this ass kicking machine of a man assaulted him. Sonic's ball form did prevent him from mostly not getting injured, but that still didn't stop Sonic from flying. He landed by the chili dog stand across the street Sonic blinked his eyes a bit dizzy. He got up, and ran as fast as he could. He made a side step, and u-turn, and made way out of down town. On the sidewalk Sonic noticed a roughed up looking beaver faunan boy, with cracked glasses, a messed up bow tie, and the normal gloves and shoes. Sonic gave him a whistle so he'd look at the blue blur.

"Yo head's up dude!" Sonic yelled while tossing the money sack. The beaver caught it, but fell on his butt. Sonic then kicked up the pace and ran from the monster human. He rushed past the business, past his school or ex school, since he had been expelled for damages to the school's property due to his super speed. Not that he told his mother that yet, and even so he couldn't help it. Heck hardly anything he ran by wasn't damaged.

The Blue Hedgehog noticed he had passed the same palm tree. He looked down to see his legs were moving but he wasn't connected to the road, or grass. Sonic then looked up to find his head being grabbed like a plush toy from one those grabbing prize machines. This was freaking him out seeing Segata scanning him, as he tried to fight back with punches and kicks. The judo master was impressed, maybe would have been crying, and begging for their life. It would have been more impressive if Sonic could actually land a hit on Segata.

"Yes…you have the will of the warrior! Tell me blue one, What is your name?" This warrior asked.

"Im Sonic the Hedgehog, now put me down weirdo!" The Hedgehog demanded as he kept turning his body into a ball to loosen Segata's grip on him.

Amused, Segata did as the boy requested., and the blue blur blasted off like a rocket.

The human gazed at him till the boy was nothing more but a spec, and walked away.

"Okami-Sama. Could this be the Chosen the people of Angel Island spoke of long ago?" Segata thought to himself.

Sonic was already on the other side of the island, thanks to a few ramps to increase his hight and speed, allowing him to jump from building to building before using a small random spring to get jump down. Sonic zipped around he found his neighborhood, However their was a reason why he was just circling around rather then going in his house.

This pink quilled hedgehog girl wearing a red, and purple dress with a small belt around it, Her matching gloved hands were on the throttle, and her feet were on the peddle of a motorbike. Her hair looked wild, and her green eyes full of fury as she chased around our protagonist. She was the reason. She was Sonia the Hedgehog. Local straight A student, flirt, and bad ass or nightmare. It depends on who you ask.

"HOW COULD YOU GET EXPELLED SONIC!? Sonia the Hedgehog ranted while bumping Sonic's rear end. For Sonic right now… total nightmare.

"Ow, hey quit it! Cut out Sonia! OW, that's my butt!" Sonic grunted while he was running to keep his sister's wrath at bay.

"You've really gone and screwed up this time little brother! You might as well throw your life away! What did you get into another fight Bring your guitar to class again or, spray paint Sonic is cool all over the hallways again?!" Sonia accused.

" This wasn't my fault! I got kicked out cause they blamed me for breaking stuff cause of my speed! WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY!?" Sonic screamed as his tail bone got rammed.

Coming out of the small suburban house was a green quilled hedgehog. His quills were more styled like spiky long bits of hair in the boy had an orange vest out, some biker gloves, well they are his sisters, but he couldn't find his own pair…again. The boy stepped out in his socks watching his brother and sister spin around, and around the block. In a dim but happy mood, which was all the time. This was the last in the Hedgehog siblings. Sonic was giving him the stink eye.

"Manic you dolt! I told you not to tell anyone! See this! This-Yoewch, this right here is why I told you not to say anything!" Sonic yelled as was trying to get inside.

"Aw, Im sorry, bro. I thought it was cool since Mom already knew." Manic muttered as Sonic stopped in his track, allowing Sonia to ram him into causing him to fly a foot. Luckily he rolled into a ball can came on to the lawn, but hit the mail box that said Aurora the Hedgehog.

"SHE KNOWS!?" Sonic screamed in dread.

"Busted." Sonia snickered as she got off her bike.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic, can you come in we have company!"

The soothing voice of a woman called out.

"Oh crud…" Sonic mumbled as the three went inside the house.

The home was a bit cluttered, but felt lived in and homey. A table full of pictures, a few chairs by the dinning room table, the TV was playing a Chun-Nan soccer game, but it was mostly background noise. A taller purple quilled hedgehog woman dressed in a dark blue business suit was sitting on the couch. Right next to Segata Sanshiro with two cups of gulped, while Sonia gave a slightly annoyed, uncomfortable look when she saw the human. Manic just waved at him.

"Well Im glad your all here, Sonic you and I have something to discus." The hedgehog woman faunan stated.

"Mom it wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to get-" Sonic babbled but was interrupting.

"Sonic, Im not angry. What's happened wasn't your fault. Even with your special shoes, your still growing into your speed. I'll be sure to send the school board a very loud message for discrimination. So you aren't in trouble for that." She stated.

Sonic gave out a sigh of relief while Sonia gave an annoyed pout.

"Well he's still getting punished for lying to you for about two weeks right?!" Sonia asked trying to restart the fire.

"Sis, you're, like, evil and stuff," Manic mumbled, feeling bad for his bro.

With a sip of her tea cup, she gave a smile that got her son feeling like he was drowning. Hell, he could even hear some kind of beeping music of dread.

"Oh yes, and Sonic has two options One: The Royal Military school, or being Segata's apprentice for his hero dojos." Aurora informed.

The blue dude now felt like he was drowning just thinking of the being in military of any kind. All the marching, orders, and killing, blending into the same pattern of boredom, and chortling strangle hold on his soul. Sonic almost screamed. Nothing against the proud men and women serving the crown and country, it just wasn't his thing.

"Wait so hero dojo, like fight monsters and stuff?" Manic asked.

"We fight evil in all forms, but without being tied to states, or military. We are under the banner of Goddess Okami herself.

Now he was talking. He could help out with out anyone bothering him, learn karate like Ryo Hazuki and get Heaven chili dog point. Sign him up!

"Huh the hairless monkey savage has some morality if he's loyal to the gods….who knew?" Sonia thought to herself.

"I'll take the dojo thing!" Sonic said.

"Are you sure, it'll be hard work? Aurora questioned.

"Welp sorry bro, no lazy option this time." Sonia joked as Sonic socked her on the arm.

"It beats bowing down to some chipmunk princess, and being ordered to lick her boots. I'll take the dojo bit , it'll help me do some real good." Sonic stated.

"Dude, you'll totally be, wax on, and wax on again!" Manic said, almost getting the karate kid reference right.

Segata closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. He opened them, and looked at the blue boy.

"Very well Sonic, I shall take you, I feel you have much potential." Segata spoke as Sonic pumped his fist in the air. No military school for him.

"Tomorrow we leave for Green Hill Zone. I will give you time to pack, and spend the night with your family.I hope you know what your getting yourself in for." The road will not be an easy Segata stated while reaching out for Sonic hand.

Sonic quickly shook it.

"Teach I burn roads, I'll be the coolest most awesome hero guy you've ever seen

A slightly distant island to the south. In the dead of night The local animals and Faunans of the villages an were being shoved into large metallic capsules. Many screams could be heard, but were quieted as new shadowed forms took the people's place.

"All Hail The Eggman Empire!" A static voice cried out, and many others repeated the line.

End of chapter.

Please comment, review, fave, enjoy, whatever. Im outta here!

Lanydx.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic Freedom

Chapter 1: Training Day, in Green Hill Zone.

Before sunrise, Segata stood by the shore of the beach, waiting for his and his new student's ride off North Island. He watched the Hedgehog family say their goodbyes from a distance. Sonic stood by Aurora, Sonia, and Manic. She gave her son a large hug and plastered his head with kisses.

"Ooohhh, I'm going to miss you so much, Sonic. Now listen to Segata and please be good. Did you make sure to pack everything?" Aurora asked.

Sonic groaned at the overbearing but well meaning mother.

Sonia gave her brother a small smile.

"Come on, Mom, I'll be fine. And yeah, I packed everything... Well, expect for my Shenmue tapes. Man, I wish I knew where they went." Sonic groaned. It sucked having to leave without even getting to bring his favorite movies along.

"Oh, I dunno Sonic. They just might turn up," she said while pulling out two VHS tapes. On the cover was a young Japanese human man in a brown jacket, two young human women, and some sort of green mirror.

"My Sheunme tapes! Thanks, Sonia," Sonic said.

"I don't get what you see in these weird human movies, but I know you like them. Just try to be careful little brother. I've been hearing people vanishing on the news."

Sonic nodded while putting the movies in his bag.

"Oh, Sonic, I got a present for you, too." Manic said happily, holding out a wrapped rectangle for Sonic to take.

"Oh, thanks Manic," Sonic said as he opened it. "Hey, this is my walkman!" Sonic yelled seeing his walkman cassette player with his headphones.

"Yeah I swiped it, but I made you a mix tape.." Manic admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks Manic, I'll hopefully see you guys soon or at least call." Sonic stated with a small smile as he put the rest of his stuff in the bag.

"If he's even got a phone in the first place." Sonia muttered.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Manic asked, pointing at a large shadow.

The faunas looked a large intimidating winged, looking dark blue monster. It was mostly covered in what looked like white scaled spiked armor. It used it's two legs to land by Segata kneeling down to the human. Segata rewarded the beast with a pat on the head.

"It's a Dragoon!, This human has tamed a dragoon? That's like almost impossible! Those things are like insanely scary, and savage!" Sonia asked baffled.

"Oh I was wondering how Segata got here." Aurora said with a smile not anywhere near as frighted as her kids.

"Cool!" Sonic said with an impressed whistle as the dragoon landed.

Segata hopped on, And the beast gave a low growl, while lowering his head to allow Sonic to hop on.

"Do not worry Auroua, I'll make sure you keep in contact with him during the training, and yes Sonia, I do have a phone." Segata stated while the hero and his student flew off as Sonia covered her mouth. Sonic gave a thumbs up as the two flew off.

Sonic was impressed with the dragoon's flying. Soon they were on dry sand in no time. Which was good cause Sonic felt very weak in the knees whenever he looked at the ocean below them. Sonic quickly turned on his walkmen, and put on his headphones, and switched it from walk man to radio, a function they just put in this year.

"Alright folks this is your DJ Professor K, bringing you some out of sight sounds, and funky tracks. From the number pirate radio from Tokyo-To, to Green Hill Zone, JET SET RADIO!" The DJ screamed as some awesome music was being pounded into Sonic's ears as the trip went along.

The dragoon landed by an ancient looking stone temple. Sonic and Segata dismounted, and Sonic ran to find what he was looking for. The yard was a large square covered by a high wall with a open torch lit flames. A large wolf statue was in the middle. Most of the floor was white tile for people to spar, and around that were, palm trees, sunflowers, and sakura trees.

"Hey where is everyone?" Sonic asked, noticing the place was completely empty.

"It doesn't matter right now, put your bag inside the temple, and and we will start your training." Segata ordered.

He glanced seeing Sonic dash inside the temple. sonic just put his bag on a nearby table, and when he came back out Segata attached heavy weights on this arms, body and legs. Sonic was having a tough time moving.

"Now we can began the training." Segata stated with a nod.

"Wait, what's with the weights, I can barely move!" Sonic protested.

"That is the idea, I am going to increase your speed, while teaching you control! NOW DODGE!" The judo master roared as she threw a punch.

"GAH!" Sonic yelped as he took the hit, was sent flying, and added a hedgehog shaped print to the wall.

For the past six hours the two had been training non stop. Segata had Sonic work on his punches, making them more controlled, faster, when to balance his energy between hits. Sonic did the same with his kicks. Blocking and dodging was harder, but Sonic was able to knee and elbow block, when it came time for it. After many, many laps Segata noticed that his blue student was running at his normal speed even with the weights on. Segata nodded, now planning on working on using Sonic's natural hedgehog spikes, and ball rolling along with his speed.

Unknown to the protector of all things Sega and his student, a small army of robots was gathering around the temple. Some were giant red crabs. Some were tiny floating red orbs with smaller orbs around them. A few looked like monkeys with the uncanny valley cartoonish look to them. Some were flying, bug-like robots with laser cannons for stingers, and lastly on the ground with the monkeys were some kind of wheeled bug with sharp claws. In charge of the this platoon of robots was a small, brunette human girl, dressed in the most casual wear. She wore the devil's grin was in some sort of egg-shaped floating pod, carrying some kind of capsule. The human girl picked up a microphone.

"Attention all losers, this temple, now belongs to the Eggman Empire! Surrender and be shoved into a robot, or we'll blast ya to smithereens!" The girl demanded.

She heard nothing from the temple.

"Alright no more miss nice Briany. Robots attack!" The girl now known as Brainy commanded as the robots swarmed into the temple.

Sonic and Segata were surrounded by the metallic minions. Some charged at the two, and other fired lasers. Segata destroyed half the robots with a single fist, freeing a few birds, pigs, and otter faunans. The remains of half the robots knocked Sonic's weight restraints off. Sonic dodged the assault of lasers coming from the remaining bee robots. He countered by rolling into a ball and, by using his spikes, he buzz sawed five robots in half freeing a bird faunan, and four smaller birds. Brainy Eggman watched as her forcers were ripped apart and smashed up one by one. Now realizing who Segata was after a quick net check, she hurriedly worked the controls of pod, turned the other way, and blasted off.

"Man that was awesome!" Sonic shouted, pumped up and full of energy.

Segata was examining the rescued faunans.

"Tell me what happened?" He ordered.

"Oh gods, this guy is insane! Some weirdo calling himself , was shoving us into these robots. Says it was part of his plan to take over the world!" The blue falcon cried out before passing out.

Segata looked at the others, they all nodded agreeing with his story.

"Sonic!" Segata yelled, stopping him from doing the moon walk.

"Yeah Teach?" He asked.

"It is time for your first test. I want you destroy every robot you find, and see if you can put a stop to this Dr. Eggman. I will be tending to these people's needs." Segata ordered,

Sonic gave a small salute.

"Can do!" Sonic said while running off at time speed.

Sonic felt great, he was more in control of his body. He learned a better way to fight, and he could break stuff. He crossed the bridge, admiring the near by waterfall. He ran forward humming a tune, while spotting a trail of golden rings.

"Huh those things look way too big to be money." Sonic thought as dash to the floating rings. The hedgehog touched one and felt like it went into his body, giving him a feeling. Not a bad feeling more like a good protective feeling.

Sonic went back to running, following more golden rings, A few motor beetles, or at least that's what Sonic was calling them took notice and charged at him. He jumped on top of them, once again cutting them in two, allowing a mother and daughter rabbit faunans to escape to freedom, that or be someone's dinner. Sonic cheered with excitement as the ran past a nearby loop used for hover cars. He gained the speed to be sent flying into the air, wreaking air born bee bots, Sonic opened his eyes to find that he was about to land on a pit of spikes. A frightened Sonic thought this was the end, and waited for the painful end.

That did not come, and all that happened was Sonic was pushed out of the way, and back to safety while all the rings the hero to be collected scattered around. In a panic, he did whatever he could to try get the rings back as he was coming under fire. Sonic did find a rock, spun his arm around and threw it at their heads. Sonic watched as they fell to the ground. He had to rip the bots apart to free two knocked out cat faunan kids both black, one looked around his age, the other a bit younger. Sonic put them somewhere safe, and figured he'd come for the knocked out ones after dealing with this Eggman guy since nothing seemed wrong with them.

The blue blur kept smashing robots, freeing animals, and faunans, collecting rings He felt like he now had a hundred, but he had lost count. As he exited another ring going faster, and faster, Sonic looked at a massive, glowing ring, twirling around. Sonic touched it, but it wasn't like the other rings, this time he was the one being sucked in. Sonic was spun into a a portal, he was forced into his ball form, his eyes were closed, and all he could do was spin around while feeling some kinda strange energy coursing in and out of his body. Sonic felt like he was a pinball hitting many different hard objects till he felt everything stop for a few seconds. His mind saw images. Some kind of purple cat girl lit on fire,a human woman in smoke surrounded by glowing rings, a red thing with large fists on top of large green pulsing gem, a pink hedgehog with some tarot cards, a darker hedgehog that looked a lot like himself, and what seemed like a green eyed water monster. Sonic felt something hard in his hand then everything spun around. He felt himself back on Green Hill Zone, and threw up by a plan tree feeing very sick, and dizzy.

He felt something in his hand, he opened it to find a large emerald.

"Whoa, this looks totally rad!" He said with a smirk. "Man now I wish I had pockets…or clothes I guess." Sonic muttered to himself as he ran into another loop was sent up higher platform, and smashed an abandoned TV. As Sonic dusted himself off .a small floating oval shaped eye ball flew to the hedgehog, and scanned his eyes.

"User registration compete, I am M.A.G: 09/9/ 999, my function is to aid my user in any way possible. How may I help you my new user?" A small robotic voice asked coming out of this odd device. Sonic gave the orb a confused look, then he remembered something.

"No way, I got a mag! Man you guys are rare since all the rich people drilled you off those comets. Okay so can you hold on to this? Cause it's gonna get in the way." Sonic requested, holding the large gem. The Mag scanned the gem, enlarged itself, opened up, and with two tiny metal claws the powerful gem was sealed inside,a s the mag returned to smaller size.

"Chaos Emerald is in personal storage User" The Mag stated.

"Chaos Emerald, huh why does that sound familiar?" Sonic thought to himself as he nodded and went back to running and smashing robots. He noticed the little guy could keep up. "Hey Mag can you go invisible, if you can, do that till I tell ya not to!" Sonic ordered defending the small piece of tech from a laser blast.

"Affirmative." Mag muttered as it vanished into thin air. Sonic smiled. This thing might come handy, maybe later he should see if it could make him some chili dogs.

Too bad for Sonic that his train of thought went from his favorite food to horrible pain as a bug got stuck into his eye mid run. He screamed ranted, raved and cried out till he ran face firstinto a sign. The sign spun around showing Sonic a old human man's bald head. Sonic was snickering at the man's tiny glasses, and insanely large mustache. It said.: Welcome to the Eggman Empire. A better world, for me!

Sonic stuck his tongue at the sign, removed it, and threw it into a nearby ditch.

"Hey you, those signs are expensive!" Sonic heard someone yell.

He turned to see what Sonic could best describe, was a giant floating, yelling egg with arms. Well in actually he looked like the man on the sign. Big long nose, huge mustache, zero hair. The large mad man in the same type of floating pod that the other girl was in, wore a red, white and yellow mix of Michael Jackson's jacket from Triller, and the Red Barron, with a golden cape

" I guess from your ugly mug, you've gotta be the bad guy who's been kidnapping people, and animals and turn them into killer robots!" Sonic muttered.

"How dare you! I am :The greatest scientist in the world,and soon my little blue friend, I'll become it's greatest ruler!"

"Too bad you won't live to see that happen." Brainy said with a sneer as she opened fire on Sonic, however he was just dodging them, much to her frustration. He gave his foe a bored yawn, which made her all the more angry.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" She yelled while firing, Sonic still just kept dodging, he even started to break dance, causing the buckle from his shoes to deflect a few of the lasers to hitting Brainy's pod, knocked the capsule on it to go free.

"Brainy, let daddy handle this, I'll make sure he's powering a cleaning bot. You go on ahead, and check to see if our minions have found any of those Chaos Emeralds." ordered. Sonic overheard this and was really glad Mag was out of sight. If this dude wanted that emerald then it must have been bad news, and there were more to find. The girl wasn't pleased and gave her old man a childish pout.

"Fine, but I wanna torture him before we put him in," Brainy said with a wicked smile.

" Oh of course you 's my girl, now go on." Eggman said going her a proud pat on the head before she took off. The doctor couldn't help me feel joy as his little girl was getting more, and more evil by the day.

"Oh come on, what are you chicken? Bawk Bawk, Baw Bawk!" Sonic taunted, while making chicken gestures while the deavent doctor pressed a button. dropping a massive checkered ball and chain down to Sonic's level, making him stop.

"Now my little hedgehog, It's time I teach you a lesson on respecting your superiors!" He shouted while rushing as his new foe, allowing the ball and chain to swing at him.

"Gah! The only thing your superior in is being crazy!" Sonic taunted while dodging the ball and chan.

"That's what all those senile old fools at the universities' said, but I showed them, by turning them into little pancake people!GAHAHAH! HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Eggman ranted as Sonic kept dodging the ball's back and forth attacks.

"Oh, sure, I'll just stand still while a psychopathic, talking egg tries to kill me! Because that doesn't sound nuts at all," Sonic muttered sarcastically while he focused on trying to not get crushed under the ball.

After dodging the wreaking ball of doom, and laser fire for what felt like to Sonic way too long, he pushed a final jump that got him on top of the large ball. Which reached Eggman's level, The hedgehog gave the mad doctor a grab at his long and glorious facial hair, swung from them like Tarzan, and laid down, a brutal smack down of kicks and punches all over 's screaming and crying face. In the flurry of attacks, Sonic managed to damage the pod's control panel.

"AHH No what' have you done?!" Eggman screamed trying to get the controls work as they started to wave, shake and spin around.

"This!" Sonic muttered while slamming his hand on a big red self destruction button before jumping off.

The villain looked at the self destruction button, eyes wide about ready pop out of this sockets.

" Self destruction button…not one of my better ideas." Eggman admitted, before flailing and screaming like a loon before his, pod exploded. The ball dropped off the chain, and Eggman was sent flying screaming. "Curse you mystery hedgehog!" as he did a lovely impersonation.

"So long chump!"Sonic said with a wave did another victory moon walk. When was finished he spotted the capsule, and the the large yellow button. Sonic couldn't help himself, and jumped on it pressing it, blasting the the metal sides off. what the hedgehog didn't expect was that it was full of frighted faunans eyes blinking at him.

"Its all good, you can come out. Go to Segata's temple, just watch out for spikes. " Sonic advice while pointing the directions.

The super speedster watched as the people ran off, noticing a small, young white and golden fox faunan boy stumble, and fell to the ground, what was really caught Sonic's eye were the kid tails. yeah, tails, not just one, but two. Sonic picked the kid up." Hey hey, did everyone lose a fox kid? Hey, Hey, Im talking you, ya long tusks!" Sonic asked alarmed, but later got annoyed he was being ignored by the people he just saved.

Sonic shook his head, feeling sorry for the fox boy looking pretty banged up, his white ad yellow fur looked cut up in places, and looked like someone was trying rip off his tails.

"User I've scanned the area, and more robots will be coming." Mag alerted.

"Alright Eggy still wants to play, alright lets play!" Sonic muttered with gusto, putting the kid on his back till he could find a spot for him to recover a bit. Sonic felt like today was just gonna get crazier.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sonic's new talented buddy Tails.

Marble Zone a small gated community, for the rich and under ground dwelling faunans mostly moles mere cats, and groundhogs. Go past the lovely Green Hill zone, and down quite a few feet, and you'd find the three acts that made it. The mining act, a long twisting and turning maze of tunnels. used for digging out precious metals, ores, and gemstones to be sold back from the colony to the homeland. Next would be the living zone, separated by the poor working class, and rich management class. The last zone was more or less a lift bringing people up back to the surface by the volcano. Yes this place was near an open volcano, with lava, and that was what Sonic The Hedgehog was running from.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" our hero screamed as he was running past the lava, and fire gushing out of the ground. He still had the fox kid on his back and MAG was in his hands, since the little thing had a hard time hovering with Sonic right now. It started out fine, saving people and animals from being robots, then everything went down hill when after a small scuffle with Brainy had…opened a lava vain, so that was why he was running for his life.

"User, I sense a Chaos Emerald Ring coming in two miles." The tiny machine from space informed. Sonic had asked before if MAG could "look around for anymore places like that."

Sonic looked around find another trial of golden rings. Making them the hundredth he'd absorbed since getting underground. The blue Hedgehog faunan gazed the just appearing, floating multicolored, glowing ring, and made haste. With the lava rapidly increasing, and the bridge on the other side of the ring was just engulfed in flames. So it was do or get burned alive, Sonic dashed at top speed, just nearly touching the ring.

Sonic felt the familiar surge of energy coursing into his mind and body. MAG was glowing like a christmas tree shouting numbers. Sonic could nearly see the fox faunan mumble something before our hero was forced into his ball mode again.

was waiting outside of Marble Zone. He was tapping on the repaired Eggmoblie, having finished capturing most of the population of Marble Garden to turn them into robots of course, and have them out of the way when searching for the Chaos Emeralds.

The mad dictator to be pulled out an walkie talkie.

"Brainy have the robots located the chaos emerald yet?" The doctor interrogated.

"GAH! Hedgehog! Fire LAVA RUN! DADDY!" Eggman heard his daughter scream.

"Brainy, Brainy, what's wrong?! Your breaking up!" The bad doctor yelled hearing static. Without a response, for a second he feared the worst. Thankfully for him those worries were put to rest as Brainy and a bunch of robots flew out of the tunnels evil human child slammed into her father's pod, whacking him on the face. That in turn caused the mustached genus to press a button, not the self destruction button but a flamethrower at the bottom of the of the craft.

The lava hardened and as the father/daughter duo are still fumbling around. Sonic, and the fox child were shot out the ring portal, destroying the remaining robots in ball form Eggman watched as the blue hedgehog faunan came to a stop after freeing the animals and faunan as he came out of his ball form with his head on the ground.

"Oh you again!" Eggman growled at his newly made foe. Sonic got up, and was about to make a witty remark, but the hero to be felt something large in his mouth like a large whole apple. He opened his mouth and on his tongue was another Chaos time whoever it was as blue as Sonic's spiky quills.

"The Chaos emerald! You! Hand it over,and I may allow you to live after the stunts you've been pulling!" Eggman demanded with an added threat.

Sonic gave a pretend to think about it face. "Well when you say it like that…Nah MAG catch!" Sonic yelled as she threw the jewel into the air. Eggman fumbled and failed to get them gem as the tiny machine stored the gem inside of it. The gem and the machine vanished from the doctor and the smirking hedgehog's sight.

" GRRR You, you'll pay for that rodent!" growled fuming mad, as he shot our a fire at Sonic who was picking up the fox faunan kid. Sonic jumped high into the air, dodging the projectile, having thrown the kid into a tree so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Ya missed me Doc!" Sonic taunted, and with a growl Eggman fired again, only for Sonic to jump out the way, and landed on top of Eggman's head. The mad genus was dealing with apainful headache as Sonic worked the man's noggin with some swift punches and kicks. Sonic couldn't stay on long since Brainy was awake, and she was swinging a large, sharp axe, so he jumped out of the way before the little psyco could chop his legs.

"Man I guess bad aim runs in family." Sonic insulted, as he dodged another fire ball.

"GRRR!" He heard them growl. as he got out of the way of another fire ball, while landing another hit on the Doc, and his hell spawn's faces.

"Man Smokey the Bear is gonna hate you guys!" Sonic continued to quip as the Eggman family kept failing at trying to kill him.

"He does actually." Brainy admitted as she chucked her axe at Sonic, avoided the weapon that was stuck on the tree where Sonic had placed the fox kid.

"Okay you two, I better cut this short." Our hero quipped.

Sonic swiftly removed the axe from the first tended tot he small fires, but wiping them out before they could become anything in the blink of an eye Eggman watched his flamethrower become sliced into, the result was a large explosion that sent the two dastardly villains flying once more.

"I"LL REMEMBER THIS!" Eggman screamed while Brainy was yelling her head off.

"Happy landings!" Sonic shouted while dropping the axe. "Yo MAG, still here?" Sonic asked looking around for his little machine.

"I am here." The blue space age floating orb answered as he it came back into sight.

"Hey kid, ya still out of it?" Sonic asked the still knocked out fox faunan boy, who said nothing.

"Good to know, great talk." Sonic joked with himself as he got the kid out of the tree. Soon Sonic was back on the run.

The blue hedgehog faunan dashed past a sign that read Emerald Hill Zone, He was about to go into another loop before he smacked his head into a tree, making the fox faunan boy fall off his back. As Sonic was nursing a sore head. The fox's boy's bright blue eyes scanned his surroundings, himself, and the blue hedgehog looking rather angry or slightly annoyed with a floating blue metal ball.

" P-Please don't beat me up! It's not my fault I have two of them,honest!" The boy whimpered while holding on this two yellowish golden and white tails for dear life.

Sonic faced softened as he looked at the the frighted fox kid. He gave him a smile.

"Hey, hey, easy there kiddo. Im not gonna beat you up." Sonic promised as he lifted him up.

"Really?" The fox faunuan asked still unsure.

"Really, really." Sonic assured him as he tussled the kid's hair. As the kid smiled he smiled back,and the fox kit.

"You got a name kid?"The hero to be asked. "Im Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and that's MAG." Sonic introduced himself, and pointed at the floating metal glowing ball.

"Hi..Im..Im…I…I don't know." The boy just realized.

Sonic was confused, while the kid was becoming more and more frighted.

"Scanning…possible memory loss." MAG stated to Sonic, who was more alarmed not sure what to do.

"I don't know who I am! I-I can't remember! All I remember are people and those metal things attacking me, and…and…something on fire….and…Ahhhh Who am I? Where do I go? What am I gonna do?!" The twin tailed child cried out in major distress. His whole body was shaking.

"Tails, Tails, kiddo, calm down!" Sonic yelled as threw some water at the kid.

"Huh? Tails?" The fox faunan questioned now shaking off the water like a dog.

"Gotta call you something don't I? Look just stick with me for now, and I'll take you to my teacher. He'll know what to do." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

Tails slowly nodded his head. "Okay…Tails…I like it." The kid said as he wagged his new name sake in a happy matter.

"Alright now that that's settled, for now you can be my sidekick. in robot smashing and people saving. Think you can handle it?" Sonic asked in a teasing manner.

Tails took it more enthusiastically. "Wow, I don't think I've ever been a sidekick before! Or anything else for that matter. " Tails mused on his new position.

"It's easy just follow my lead." Sonic retorted as he shot off like a rocket. Leading the way as Tails and MAG did their best to follow him.

Sonic was once again running like a manic. The golden yellow fox boy was able to catch up, by figuring a way to make his tails spin around like a propeller. Sonic busted up a few more of the flying bee ones, and ladybug bikes robots from green Hill Zone,and Marble Zone. He was glad that pink tank like robot wasn't around, since that proved to be more a tough nut for our hero to crack. Not that he admitted it of course. While they were saving lives, Sonic could hear Tails and MAG think of a few names for the robots that they were smashing.

"How about Buzz Bomber, and Moter Bug?" Tails offered the names.

"Logical." MAG stated.

"What about this thing?" Sonic Asked holding a new crab looking robot with large pinchers, and goofy eye stocks. He held it up high, with one hand, and was mostly teasing the robot, by keeping his face away from harm from it's pinchers.

Tails thought about it for a bit.

"Crabmeat!" MAG said.

"Do you even know what crab meat tastes like, or can you even taste?" Sonic asked his floating friend.

"Only one way to find out." MAG said as it got closer to the wide eyed 's size expand to become a giant mouth, and despite the pleading sounds coming from the mechanical crab, it was swallowed whole. Sonic and Tails with a kind of disturbed look on their faces as Mag returned back to normal size, letting out a small burp sound.

"Did..Did you just eat that robot?" Tails asked.

"I did, and I can taste, it was delicious,and Im back to full power" MAG said happily as it spun around.

"That's cool and all Mag, but there was someone in that tin can Mag. Can ya spit em out." Sonic asked worried for the poor sap who just went from being into the fire, and into the freezer.

MAG's small eye hole gave a an alarmed ! It spun around making coughing nosies. The tiny machine shot out a liquid covered fickly bird at Tails and Sonic. The tow wiped it clean and the bird flew off in a huff, but not without Woody Woodpecking MAG's head, causing the metal orb to fall down, with a dazed look on the screen. Tails picked it up.

"Okay MAG you can eat the robots, just let us free who's in em first alright?" Sonic requested as Tails gave the space device a comforting pat on the head.

"Affirmative." MAG mumbled.

The fox and hedgehog kept going on the zone destroying Eggman's robots, while Mag ate what was left with gusto and glee. After spinning in a wanted to wanted to spin and jump on top of the robots like Sonic too. The blue dude with attitude was bouncy off tiny fish robots to get across a gap of water. Tails curled up into a ball like Sonic, but forget to stop moving his tails. This accidentally sent the screaming kid zipping across the zone, while wreaking many robots at a neck breaking speed. Sonic and MAG were chasing after him, and as they were about to grab Tails, a bug landed into Sonic's eye….again. He tripped, fell, spun around with Tails, and since both had collected more then fifty golden rings each.

"Chaos Emerald rings incoming!" MAG warned.

"AHHHH" Both yelled before the two vanished.

Manic The Hedgehog was sitting at home, on the couch watching TV. He kinda, sorta finished his homework. Sonia was reading a book. She kept missing her place,thanks to some banging on the TV. She groaned and looked up, seeing her younger brother banging on the TV with an ugly image on it.

"Manic, stop hitting the tv!" Sonia snapped venting out her irritatation.

"But the change won't change, it just keeps showing this ugly dude." The green quilled hedgehog grunted.

Sonia got a better look of what was on. To her displeasure its was the face of a every fat, bald, and mustached human giving some kind of speech on a throne with robots by his side.

"Hello Faunan friends of North Island, are you tired of being under the rule of incompetent morons? Do you long for scientific progress? And my dear ladies viewers, are you fed up with the glass ceiling in your job keeping you down? Then come join the Eggman Empire!" Eggman cried out while showing his logo

" Located on South and West Island. You all have the same rights, and their will be plenty of jobs for all." The mad scientist stated as video footage of animals and faunans were being painfully shoved into robots, and those said robots along with captured faunans and humans being whipped into work by his daughter Brainy."

"Now you all can come quietly and embrace my rule, as you should, or be blown to bits by my robot army. The choice is up to you." told them all in sing song voice.

"The choice is up to you!" The robots repeated in a sing song voice.

"Ta ta for now my soon to be loyal subjects." Eggman declared as the mad soon to be ruler of the world was replaced by his logo.

Sonia and Manic could hear people screaming and a few booming sounds.

"Wow, that dude was like totally bogus." Manic muttered.

"That humie's gonna try and enslave us all..and Sonic's on one of those island's he's attacking!" Sonia thought in a panic. The purple hedgehog faunan made a rather risky plan in her and,

"Manic come on, we got a lot to do today!" She ordered while getting her motorbike keys.

"What, what are we gonna do today Sis?" Manic asked as Sonia got the side car ready as she jumped on the bike.

"The same thing we do every time Sonic gets in to trouble Manic, back him up." Sonia said as she revved up the bike and rode off.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sonic Wanted: Dead or Alive.

Hill Top Zone had been a small hillside community full of happy faunus living their lives. Now the people were being forced into robots by their captors, their land being stripped of it's resources, and their homes were being destroyed and transformed into mechanical death traps. Near the shore of this now doomed town was an untouched red and white painted bi propeller plane. The plane soon wouldn't be alone as a energy portal spat three lifeforms. Tails spat out a yellow colored Chaos Emerald. The fox looked around to find both his friends buried head first into the sand. Tails in a panic, pulled onto Sonic's legs until Sonic was thrown on his quills, shaking his head. The fox faunas boy laughed nervously as he dug up MAG, while Sonic got up and picked up the gem.

"Man, not sure what these thing are, but all I know is Eggman's not getting them." Sonic muttered as he opened MAG and put the gem inside of him.

"Sonic, what's that?" The twin tailed fox asked as he pointed at the plane, he was full of curiosity and Sonic's eyes went wide and a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah, this is happening!" Sonic said while rubbing his hands together. He quickly checked the landing gear, it seemed safe as far as Sonic could tell. The blue blur hopped into the pilot seat, looking over at the controls, the fuel, and lastly the propeller. Everything was fine.

Tails, this bad boy right here is a plane. Sonic told his friend while rubbing the red paint job with affection.

"It flies and gets people places, it's way past cool." Sonic told his bud.

"Is that your plane Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Nope, but I don't see anyone around." Sonic said while dashing around to find the place was a ghost town. He returned while MAG scanned the area.

"I detect no lifeforms in the area. For now the plane can be useful to you users."MAG Stated.

Sonic jumped back in, and added to his plan."Come on, hop in. Lets take it for a test drive!" Sonic offered as he gave his buddy a lift into the seat behind his.

"Wow, this is really cool, can you make it fly?" the fox asked bouncing on the seat. MAG hovered around Tails, and dropped on his lap. The machine spewed out a bag of peanuts, which Tails started to eat.

"Sure I'll show ya how it all works." Sonic told his curious fox friend. Sonic spent quite a bit of time teaching Tails all the ins and outs of flying a plane. MAG gave some extra tips, with background music.

"How do you know so much about planes Sonic?" Tails asked, the fox boy knows in the pilot seat, since Sonic wanted him to practice what he just learned.

"Cause I'm awesome." Sonic told him brushing off the question like it was no big deal. Truth was that Sonic had gotten himself free flying lessons and a pilot license last year. He was pretty impressed Tails was quickly was picking up , what took him nine months. They could hear the engine coming to life, and the propeller started spinning. Tails put on the goggles that were by the seat.

"Sonic. you told me these are good for your eyes, put em on." Tails divided his only friend. Sonic however waved his hand.

"Don't worry dude, that's just for rookies like you. I'll be fine." Sonic insisted.

MAG then played a clip of Sonic screaming and eating dirt as he cried about a bug being stuck in his eye. Tails chuckled while Sonic gave the tiny machine an annoyed look.

"Shut up That's not gonna happen again, lets just take this for a test run alright? Come on, get the lead out!" Sonic snapped impatiently.

Tails nervously got the plane started and soon the three were off in the air. Tails couldn't believe his eyes the blue sky, and water, mixed together as the islands looked smaller and smaller. To the memory missing fox, this was the most amazing sight in the world. Sonic and MAG enjoyed their time in the air, Sonic even got Tails to do a few loop de loops much to MAG's protests. The tiny ball was shaking in terror.

"Aw come on MAG, Tails is doing a great job flying, so we go nothing to worry about." Sonic said in a cocky manner, trying to calm their friend down.

"I wouldn't say that…I have detected Eggman Empire battle ships around the Chemical Plant Zone with Acorna Kingdom ships." MAG spoke up.

The Fox boy lowered the plane to get a better view. Sonic and Tails looked down to see, that below them was a large and complex looking blue tubed covered complex at the northern shore of the island with two sets of ships firing at one another. A battle between the the slightly metallic and mostly wooden ships of the Acorna Kingdom to rescue their colonies, with Eggman's metallic egg shaped ships acted like a blockade and the Acorna ships were taking quite a beating as the doctor's robots bombed them from below, and the wicked doctor's ships fired their cannons.

"Okay, those guys are gonna need some help. Tails lets get in on the party!" Sonic shouted as he started to spin around, getting ready for an attack.

"Umm, okay Sonic." Tails said nervously as he got closer of the battle.

The robots began their assault again, but what they weren't expecting was a blue ball giving them all a destructive bop ripping them all to bits. The animals and were shocked to see water, as their speedy hero was bouncing off robot, to robot.

Tails watching the newly freed animals and faunans. Tails and MAG acted as a safety net, protecting them all from a watery grave. MAG could tell when they were getting full, so as it ate every dropping Sonic was giving them, MAG transformed into a mini cannon, firing them back into the main land. However one shot sent a poor pig into the belly of a passing shark. Tails could only face palm, before returning to the plane's controls.

Sonic kept on his hopping, roll of robotic doom, till he turned his sites on Eggman's ships. The robots on deck opened fire, only for the last thing for them to see were the blue hedgehog's cocky grin. He plowed across the ship, ripping it apart, before hitching a ride on another set of robots attack them to the ships. The Acornia sailors couldn't believe their eyes. This kid was saving their bacon. one by one the mad doctor's ships were going under the sea.

As Sonic landed on the final ship, he quickly got to work destroying it, however a robot was carrying a snake. That removed Sonic's confident facade, as his eyes went wide. He tripped on his own feet stumbled, his arms flailing around and nearly screamed like a young girl. Suddenly the sailors were starting to rethink their newly found respect to this kid.

Sonic did everything he could to throw the snake over broad. Before going back to sinking the ship, and hopping back the plane. Tails could tell Sonic was shaking.

"Sonic, what happened?" The fox faunan asked.

"I HATE SNAKES TAILS! I HATE EM!" He yelled making that very clear.

"Noted." MAG muttered. Suddenly a light blipped on MAG'S face.

"Scanning two Hedgehog faunans, matching DNA as User Sonic. They are in danger." MAG shouted.

Sonic took a looked, and found what looked like his sister and brother on Sonia's motor bike being chased by quite a few of Eggman's flying tin cans and tin fish.

"Sonia, Manic, I'm coming!" Sonic yelled as Tails flew toward them. Manic and Sonia were close to being mechanical fish food.

Sonic spun, and got to work trashing robots, Sonia put the brakes on her bike as the two witnessed, and bots were being ripped apart one by one. The oldest of the three could see her little brother grinning at them as he sat on the handle bars.

"Whoa bro, no way. We were looking for ya!" Manic said with a smile.

"Sonic, THAT was YOU?!" Sonic asked a bit flabbergasted. Sure her brother was fast, but she didn't think he'd get that fast, in such a short time.

"Cool, huh? Sensei's training really paid off." Sonic said grinning. "We'll give you a lift." Sonic told the two.

"How?" Manic asked. The two hedgehogs saw Tails flip a switch on the plane, and was came from the bottom of the plane was an ejected large magnet that yanked Sonia's bike into the air.

"That's how." Sonic stated as he got back to the front top of the wings of the plane, while giving Sonia, and Manic a hand into the empty seat.

"Guys, this is Tails, and that's MAG. Tails, meet my sister, and my brother. Sonia, and Manic." Sonic introduced.

"Sup little dude." Manic greeted in a friendly matter. Sonia on the other hand, looked at the twin tailed fox, and her eyes spun around like slot machines, stopping at So cute. Sonic and Manic tried to stop her, but Tails was yanked away from the controls, and hugged in a tight embrace as Sonia started muttering cute gibberish. The boy was flustered and terrified as the plane started to nose dive. Sonic quickly grabbed a hold of the controls and the plane return to it to a stable flight pattern.

After everyone stopped having a mini heart attack, The two hedgehog brothers looked at the now embarrassed Sonia.

"Hehe, It's nice to meet you Tails. I'm sorry about that, but I can't help myself about really cute things." Sonia apologized.

"Um…nice to meet you both." Tails mumbled, as he was still a bit flustered by Sonia's hug, and being called cute.

"And Mom says you're the normal one out of the three of us huh?" Sonic asked skeptically.

"User please use your brain for plotting the plane, rather than banter!" MAG pleaded. The blue Hedgehog gave a dismissive hand wave and got back to working the plane. Sonic noticed that a lot of Eggman's robots were fleeing to the nearby metallic structure. He flew it to get a better look, when suddenly MAG started flashing.

"Warning, Chaos Emerald portal approaching!" The machine cried out.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Sonia screeched as the blue hedgehog looked up to find another portal winking them all in the face. In an instant, the random portal warped the plane and everyone in a flash, before vanishing itself.

Segata was in a combat Zen form near his temple. His Dragoon was keeping himself busy by removing many of the mad doctor's flying bots. The many robots charged at him, were soon easily ripped to bits. They came in wave, after wave and with his divine fists freed the tiny animals, and faunans once used as a battery. The Judo Master felt like amusing himself, watching the mad doctor hover near the battle. He might get a laugh seeing the scientist wet himself in sheer terror.

So what Segata do? He only duplicated himself two hundred times, while making the original into a giant! Eggman and Brainy's eyes went wide seeing this. The two kept sending wave, after wave hoping something, anything would him! That was not the case. Segata threw himself, literally at the charging robots, ripping them apart down to the bolt. The larger Segata opened his mouth and fired a giant laser that had a range from the temple, to a large portion of the island controlled by Eggman. The two villains knew when to retreat, and did just that. Segata noticed that his epic battle, had done quite a bit of damage on the island's environment .

Thankfully for the very frightened civilians, Segata's dragoon had managed to keep them all safe. The human judo master smiled as his familiar descended from the sky, making his landing. He gave the flying, laser shooting lizard a pat on the head.

"Yes, Sonic is making progress….Four of the Seven have been collected. I have a feeling this doctor shall make a good foe for him, so I shall leave the rest to him." He stated looking up.

The three hedgehogs, tiny floating space machine, and twin tailed fox were spat out of the portal. The plane however was nowhere to be seen. The four organics quickly got up due to the awful smell, Sonic gazed at the now yellow, and blue metallic highway looking structure, as far as Sonic could tell. He looked down below, to find a bright blue liquid….that was the cause of the awful smell. He moved away to find MAG returning to life.

"Hey everyone okay?" Sonic asked, as Tails, Sonia, and Manic came to. Tails slowly gave a nod.

"That was crazy!" Sonia grumbled. Her two brothers looked at each other smirking.

"Crazy, don't you mean?" The two started to say as Sonia gave a disgruntled face.

"EXCELLENT?!" Sonic and Manic yelled as the two did air guitars. Tails didn't understand what they were doing as the older one shook her head in annoyance.

"Ugh you two and that stupid Bill and Ted movie." Sonia grumbled.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Hey don't talk bad about Bill and Ted, it's a good movie. After all this, we'll show you it alright." He said making Tails smile, while Sonia have an annoyed huff, and turned to her bike. Only to find it missing.

"Hey…..WAIT WHERE'S MY BIKE?!" Sonia screamed in horror, finding her beloved motorbike had vanished.

"The plane's gone too." Tails realized now sounding worried.

"Incorrect, both are in my storage." MAG stated, and the pink punk hedgehog started shaking the tiny space orb.

"Then spit it out, spit it out right now!" Sonia demanded. After a few shakes MAG spat out her bike.

"Hey Bro, that portal thing gives jewels. Totally awesome!" Manic said as he found two Chaos Emeralds. The cyan and white gems were quickly snatched up by MAG.

"Bummer." Manic mumbled.

"Alright guys, no more standing around, lets find a way out of here." Sonic said as she started to dash off and explore this Chemical Plant.

Tails flew in pursuit of his friend, as Sonia and Manic hopped on to the bike. The four of them ran around the plant, unaware that they were being watched by a security camera.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Funky Dealer.

was in a very, very bad mood. Half of his robotic forces had been disseminated by Segata Sanshiro, part of his navel blockade had been destroyed by that pesky hedgehog, who now had a few sidekicks according to the reports, and he still hadn't made any progress on the Chaos Emeralds. Ivo coveted those mythical gem stones, since he was a child reading his grandfather's findings on them. It made his skin crawl that some entitled nimrod of a hedgehog faunus managed to just stumble upon them with little effort, while it had taken him, and his grandfather decades of planning, research, and hard work to find what was left of the ancient Echidna Tribe's empire. Still once he captured or destroyed the new thorn in his side, and gotten his hands on those emeralds, it would be all worth the effort.

His thoughts turned to seeing the arrogant, bigoted ignorant faunus kingdoms and nations bow on their knees to him in fear, reducing them to the twisted, unfair subjugations humanity had and still were in a cruel smile and a sickly warm feeling his his heart. However humanity wouldn't be spared of his ire. He would have his vengeance on the United Federation for destroying his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik's legacy, for denying a medical miracle that would have saved so many, and denying scientific process..would be all the more satisfying. They were nearing the twenty first century, and still hadn't made it out past their own solar system. Soon that would change. From the old world order would come a better world order: His! Where all would know and benefit from his knowledge and leadership. After he was the world's greatest genus, after all it only made sense that he should be the world's greatest conquer. He would bring Freedom to a new scientific age, doing away with all worthless nonsense of gods, religion and protection for the environment. Religion was for fools and idiots, and the planet was nothing more then something to be used, anyone who said otherwise needed their heads examined for mental illness. And should he pass away after this goal was met, or science forbid in progress, he knew he could count on his little girl to pick up where he left off.

Until that day came however, Ivo was in the middle of a less then pleasant phone call with Brainy's mother at his HQ base in Scarp Brain Zone, formally known as Genocide City. He figured such a distasteful name was used out of faunus ignorance to the meaning of said world…or maybe they did. The mad Doctor had to store away thought such as those for another time, instead he to listen to the worst mistake of his life's horrible voice, it was because of this vile, repulsive, creature that the tyrant never drank more then a glass of wine at most.

"Now you listen good Ivo!-" Eggman could heard her threaten in between a coughing fit no doubt to her terrible smoking habit. "I don't care what you do with Brainna when it's your visiting period… but if you think you can cheat me out of my hard earned child care then think again!" The woman coughed.

"Well Lurlene I've just wired you the money, and it should get to you in a manner of days, and for our child's sake I hope the money is being used toward her benefit and not for any of your habits."The mad scientist grumbled knowing darn well that her "Hard earned" child care wasn't being used properly…..heck Brainy had to steal new clothes from her dim witted classmates..before sending the out into space for irritating her, or the ones she made to repair her homemade satellites. The villain gave a small chuckle at that.

"Look mister, what i do with my money is none of your business, why don't you go back to playing with your toys and trying to take over the world" She said with a scoff. "Like a tub of lard humme is gonna do something that great." She mocked. Eggman hung up the phone not wanting to deal with her mocking laugher.

"Brainy, what do our monitors say, have you located the hedgehog? Tell you've gotten something done." the mustached villain demanded as he spoke into a microphone on his Egg Mobile style command chair.

"Well Old man I've got them at the Chemical Plant Zone, we still don't have anything on those Chaos Emeralds, and..oh…um Eggbot got a prisoner, who says she wants to join the Empire." the bad girl muttered sounding distracted.

"Well…I'll have to give a little interview and see if she's useable. Brainy why don't you go out and share your new toys." Eggman suggested giving off a dark laugh, as he heard her own villainous laugh.

In spite of the ominous looking red smoke clouds covering this chemical plant, and hazardous smelling bright blue liquid below them all, Sonic still felt great. While to Sonia, and maybe Manic, this place was a death trap. To him and Tails to an extent however, it was a large metal playground, with a high road and a low road. Sonia, and Manic rode down the low road, while Sonic, Tails, and MAG took the high road. Sonic blasted around the plant, showed off to Tails and MAG with impressive tricks, while snuggly broke whatever would give Eggman an edge. Mostly those irritating yellow spider robots that seemed to always try to drop down to attack him. The hedgehog hated to admit that he and Tails lost more than a few share of rings to these things. Sonic was able to rip apart the eight legged terrors, and free the poor faunus and tiny animals from their mechanical prisons. Sonic really was starting to love his new hero gig.

The blue hedgehog did hear Sonia screaming. She and Manic had been captured by a few yellow spider looking robots, who had managed to get the drop on them from above. Sonic swiftly took a dive down to the lower route. He rolled into a ball, used a spring, and smashed the robots, sending whoever was released like pins from a bowling rink. Manic smiled as Sonic went to confront his quivering older sister, while Tails and MAG went to rescue any flightless animal or faunus from a harsh landing.

"Sonia, spiders are gone." Sonic said simply as she gazed upon her grinning older brother. She quickly tried to regain her composure.

"Thanks, just don't be so reckless next time." Sonia chastised, as her brother gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean reckless?!" Sonic demanded to know thinking he was doing a good job.

Manic and Sonia pointed up as Tails and MAG were struggling to save a pig faunus who was almost about to fall off a rail.

"Ehh….He was like that before we got here?" Sonic chuckled sheepishly as Sonia kept giving him a deadpan glare. Sonic went to go help his sidekicks help the civilian. Sonia and Manic hopped on the bike and rode off again, the dark pink hedgehog would make sure she'd run over any robot that came near them next time.

As they kept going Sonic and Tails spotted a long clear tube. From a distance they could see the blue toxic smelling goo being transported to the other side of the plant, which was the only safe way across. Sonic was going to roll into it and see where it went but robots were blocking it.. Tails noticed that Manic was about to be attacked by another spider bot from behind,. "Manic look out!" Tails cried out as he and Sonia were having a hard time dealing with the spider bots after them.. The green hedgehog looked a bit confused on how to handle once he saw it.

"Manic drum solo!" Sonic instructed as he was busy judo chopping some robots of his own before saving his friend and older sister. Manic's eyes lit up as he pulled a pair of wooden drum sticks. and before the bot knew what hit it, The green hedgehog bashed it to pieces with speedy, repeated drumming. Tails looked at him with amazement, while MAG turned off its cloaking device.

"Manic that was cool." the twin tailed fox gushed.

"Yeah I'm not that smart as Sonia, or as cool as Sonic, but I can drum." Manic said with pride.

"No doubt about that little bro." Sonic said as he and Manic gave each other a high five.

"So…I know your thinking about going in that tube and dragging Tails in-" Sonia started to say, but at the speed of sound, Sonic and Tails were already on the other side going back to fighting robots, using the laws of physics to get to higher places, collects golden rings, and other little goodies. Manic could see Sonia fuming.

"NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET AROUND! DON'T LEAVE US BEHEND YOU JERK!" Sonia screamed at the top of her lungs. Her rant had managed to reach her younger brother's ears as he looked at MAG.

"Hey MAG bud, see if you can get them across…make it fun." Sonic said with a small smirk as he whispered to the tiny floating robot orb

"Understood, will comply." MAG said as it hovered back to his user's siblings. Sonic and Tails could hear a cannon firing, and in the air Sonia was screaming on her bike while Manic could his hands in the air. MAG was chasing after him, while Sonic watched as they flew pretty far, so he ran to catch them before the landing would do anything to them. Tails did his best to keep up with Sonic, as the two went around a few loop de loops.

Sonic did managed to catch them, only for the punk rock looking honor student to pounce on her older brother and take out her aggression on him for that little trip. Manic, and MAG were trying to get them both to chill so now one but Tails spotted the incoming robots. The kitusne spun around like Sonic and opened up the attacking robots with an oddly powerful flick of his name sake. The tiny animals then got the bright idea to jump into another vat of blue chemicals. Tails tried to save them but was too late. They jumped, and Tails would have cried out in distress. If however it wasn't for Sonic running on the water, saving the struggling animals in his gloves. Sonia was wondering if they had a death wish or were too stupid to understand the danger they were in.

"Hey Sonic bro, I didn't know you could run on water!" Manic yelled out astounded. Tails and to a lesser extent Sonia were also impressed. Sonic gave a cocky bow and grin before two bird bots yanked the tiny animals from his hands distracting the blue hedgehog from where he was running.

"Oh COME O-" Sonic was about to yell before landing face first into a wall. That knocked him into the vat of blue goo he was running on. Sonic started to gasp for air, as he sank deeper and deeper. He slowly made way to the bottom as he was losing air bubbles. It didn't help that was a very uncomfortable noise in Sonic's ears, and had plenty of Eggman's robots for company. All were ready to blast the rings out of the now vulnerable Sonic, now was now cursing his inability to swim. Sonia and Manic had made to the other side by bike, but both were panicking since neither of them could swim ether.

Then something in Tails snapped, out of instinct he dived into the chemical batch. doggie paddling, while using his twin tails like a propeller to close the gap between him and his drowning friend. Tails just barely yanked Sonic out the line of fire. Spinning up back on to the metallic surface with most haste. As the two got up, Sonic took a much needed breath of fresh air. The blue hedgehog faunus smiled at Tails."Thanks for the save little bro." Sonic said gratefully after finally get the all the air in his lungs. The speed demon gave him a thumbs up, Tails copied his buddy, feeling pretty good about himself. The two boys were then wrapped but by a frantic Sonia.

" Sonic, Tails, thank the Gods you're alright!" Sonia gasped as she tightly held her brother, and her new object of affection. Then a funky smell hit Sonia and Manic's noses.

"AND YOU BOTH REEK!" Sonia screamed as she dashed off of them, and kept her distance by a few feet. Sonic and Tails took a whiff and had to agree.

"Yo, little dude bot, can you clean them up a bit?" Manic asked. MAG's center hole beeped.

"Decontamination program…accessing!" MAG stated, Sonic and Tails's eyes widened as he transformed into a large water hose before their very eyes. This caused the two the run away as the machine and Sonia were chasing after the two screaming boys. Manic just shrugged his shoulders and followed everyone at his own pace. It didn't take Manic long to find both Sonic and Tails stuck to a wall as MAG blasted the two, Sonia gave a satisfied smirk, while Manic was wondering where MAG was getting all the water from.

Sonic gave his sister a dirty scowl but then got an idea.

"Hey MAG…Sonia got some of that stuff on her too…might wanna hose her off too. Don't want her growing a second head or anything." Sonic said mischievously. Sonia was about to protest, when MAG turned the water on her. The three boys laughed at her misfortune…This got Sonia very mad and after her hosing…Sonic started running again, with a very worried Tails and MAG beside him, and a murderous Sonia after their hides.

"Sonic, why are girls so scary when they get mad?" Tails asked fearing for his life.

"No idea." He blurted out, as he and Tails were ripping apart any robot that got the way. MAG and Manic were busy getting anyone trapped in them out of harm's way. Sonic and Tails were able to use a zip line, descended down down into what Sonic thought was big water slide. They swerved and slide from side to side, well the two non floating faunus did anyway, MAG was able to keep itself dry. Sonic noticed another couple of platforms they were square, and would go up, down, and to the sides. "Tails Jump!" Sonic told them. The fox did so and the two saved themselves from an early grave as they dash past the platforms and spider robots. Sonic rolled into a ball on the race track like yellow and blue road, as he spun and ran over the spike, landmine looking bots. Tails was a little preoccupied with the intimidating tall pipes, shooting out polluting smoke and fire into the air to see where he was going. Sonic did and grabbed a hold of his little buddy, as they went the higher level of the plant.

MAG started beeping, Sonic looked up. "Chaos Emerald portal?" He asked. "No…Time Stone speed way?" MAG stated sound confused. Sonic and Tails looked beside themselves to find a burst of air pushing the two to the side, and two lines of fire paved the floor. A flash of light blinded our heroes, and they were met themselves! Sonic and Tails were looking at a slightly older looking Sonic and Tails. The hedgehog was wearing shining green tinted sunglasses, and the twin tailed fox had a scarf. Tails looked amazed and confused at his smiling counter part, while both Sonics had grins on their faces.

"Great Scott!" Sonic cried out, his grin getting wilder, and wilder.

"I know this is heavy right?" The sunglasses wearing Sonic said and the two hedgehogs laughed in sync.

Tails didn't understand what was so funny, as the portal looked at him more understanding.

"You know about that later. We are from the future." The scarf wearing Tails told him, even if Tails didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Yo right now me, you see these?" The future Sonic asked the present Sonic while pointing to his sunglasses.

"Yeah pretty sweet. Wish I had a pair." The present Sonic said admiring the stylish eye gear.

"Wish granted dude." The future Sonic said giving him an extra pair.

"You'll wanna start wearing them now from now on. The future Sonic warned the past Sonic.

"What'll happen if I don't?" The present Sonic asked as he looked at them. The future Sonic turned to MAG.

"Play the clip from the plane MAG." The future hedgehog faunus requested face palming, and the floating device showed the recording of Sonic flailing about with a bug in his eye, eating dirt. This time MAG added a laugh track, which had the two foxes giggling. The present Sonic looked at his MAG with dirty look. "WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT?! DELETE THAT ALREADY!" Sonic yelled as his temper got the better of him.

"Negative, I find it hilarious." MAG stated in good humor.

"Anyway present Sonic, you'll wanna wear those during a big life or death race, on a place called Little Planet. It'll be fun, but someone's life will be at stake so you gotta win." The future Sonic told his present self, who nodded his head understanding.

"Sonic, I just realized won't giving you the sunglasses now, cause like a time paradox or something?" The future Tails asked.

"Ehh, what's the worst that could happen Tails?" Both Sonic shrugged off any possible consequences to the space time continuum.

"Oh well if that's the case…Present Tails, here." The future Tails handed the present one a large box.

"A mechanics book?" The present Tails questioned. "It's a good hobby, you like planes right? Now you can make your own and all kinda neat stuff." The future Tails proclaimed.

"Neat!" The present Tails said while he started flipping past pages until he stopped.

"Um…I think I don't remember how to read." The present Tails admitted sheepishly as his future self fell the floor. The two Sonics put their hands on the shoulders of their buddies.

"Don't worry, Sonia can help with that." Present Sonic chuckled. The future Sonic pulled something beeping from his gloves. "Whoops, we gotta go. Present Sonic…the do hickey to stop the Chemical plant is just a bit further away, but a gotta make a right past the corkscrew….and be nice to Amy when you meet her. She's a bit much, but just set some ground rules with her and you'll be fine." Future Sonic gave one last piece of advice.

"Oh and take care of MAG, and don't fall for Brainy's tricks." Future Tails added.

"Got it." Both present Sonic and Tails said.

"Catch you later Sonic and Tails!" Both future versions said as the waved goodbye before running off into a portal.

"Catch you later Sonic and Tails!" The two repeated before their future counter parts ran off into a portal causing more lines of fire to be made on the floor. Sonic thought that well his life was gonna get even crazier and awesome then he realized, and he couldn't wait.

"Well you heard us Tails, lets shut this place down." The hero in training shouted as he ran at top speed again. Tails had placed the book inside MAG for safe keeping with before they once again trying to play catch up. The three met up with Sonia and Manic who were busy driving away and "drum soloing" any robots that came near them. Sonic gave his siblings a helping hand as they finally made it to the other side of the plant.

"Where did you get those sunglasses?" Sonia asked.

"Totally wicked bro." Manic said giving him a thumbs up.

The blue hedgehog chuckled as he adjusted them while running.

"Got them from somebody cool, oh and he told me how to shut this place down." He said while eyeing where his future self told him to be.

Sonic ran until found the place,. Using a ramp he crashed into a window of a guarded building. Tails helped him take care of the robots, while MAG ate the metallic remains. Sonic looked at a bleeping round device all over the keyboard. with Eggman's logo all over the computer monitors. "Smashy Smashy." Sonic said in a cheeky smirk as he spin dashed into the device destroying it. Sonia, Manic, and Tails looked outside to that everything in the chemical plant stop working. "Well that take care of that." Sonic muttered as he shook the dust from his gloves, while Sonia, Manic and Tails gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Who'd make something like this? That goo stuff can't be good for anyone." Tails wondered.

"Humans like Eggman Tails. if we don't keep them in line, and on a leash, they'd ruin the world with stuff like this. " Sonia grumbled as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"They will?" the young memory missing fox asked as he fluffed up in his tails a little worried.

"It's not their fault that their stupid savages, it's in their blood, they can't help it. That's why we've got them in their place where they can't cause any problems." Sonia explained as she patted his head to try and comfort him. Sonic however got him away form his sister.

"Tails, don't listen to my sister on this…humans are no better or worse any you or me." Sonic interjected.

"Your just saying that cause of their stupid movies." Sonia snapped.

"No Segata's a human, and he's pretty awesome. So i know that not all humans are as bad as you think they are." Sonic rebutted.

"Well I can't speak for every human, but I know Im pretty bad!" A familiar voice to Sonic boasted outside. They all could hear something being fired in their direction. Sonic was quick to get everyone out of the building, watching it quickly dissolve. into mush. The four faunus and the cloaked MaG spotted Brainy Eggman in her own Eggmobile only this one had a large cannon on the top that was ,connected to a tank full of the blue goop behind her. Beside the villain were some small cute looking big headed silver coating, blue eyed robots with an antenna sticking out of their heads.

"Hey guys, i think that little girl was trying to kill us." Manic pointed his finger at her as he stated the obvious.

Sonic once again got him out of harm's way as she fired again. "Gee Manic, I had no idea." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Good thing I'm here to help out huh bro?" The green hedgehog ask in unintelligent manner, not picking up his brother's sarcasm.

"You can help by drum soloing those robots with me." Sonic said, and the two brothers were going to bash the living day lights of the spastic looking robots.

"HEY Hands off my GIRs you dirty Faunuses!" Brainy snapped angrily as she fired her chemical weapon again. Sonia was having a very hard time with dodging that and the now named GIRs that were driving her and Tails crazy, with their loud screeching, and constantly trying rip the fur off of their bodies. Tails had was able to get away by

Sonic ignored the nuances and jumped right on top of her, hoping to smash the cannon, only for him to be met with a shocking painful feeling as Brainy pulled out a taser shocking him. Sonic lost rings, and landed on the floor. Just barely making it out of the line of her cannon's fire. He ran past it, hoping to cut the brat off her power supply. Only to find that a blue green furred hedgehog faunus woman in a red dress was tied and gagged with duct tape….So attacking was a no go.

"That's right Hedgie can't get me up top, can get me from the back…and the sides." Brainy started to taunt as she pressed a button, making the sides covered in sharp spikes.

"….Well let's just say there would be some holes in that attack plan. I learn from my daddy's mistakes. So hand over the Chaos Emeralds…and I might, just might not kill you all or stuff you in robots. You might actually be useful as a member of the Eggman Empire." Brainy kept going.

"Hmmm…tempting offer, but here's my rebuttal" Sonic counters. He spin dashed below her Egg mobile, and shot upward drilling into the machine. Brainy started to panic as Sonic's arms and head ripped open her seat. Sonic eyed the ejection button. Brainy went for her taser, but Sonic smacked it out of her hands. He pressed the button, while blowing a raspberry at her.

"I hate you, I really do." Brainy said to the smug looking hedgehog as she skyrocketed into the air by the button, screaming all the way. Sonic then pressed the self destruct button, but not before rescuing the hostage before it exploded. Sonia, Manic and Tails helped Sonic unbind her, and in return this mystery hedgehog grabbed a hold of him, held him tightly.

"Oh thank you so much for saving me. I'm Breezie the Hedgehog." She introduced in a very flirtatious and alluring tone and manner. One that Sonia recognized since she would do the same thing to any boy that caught her eye. She had the figure to get any man she wanted…and even some girls. She noticed that Manic seemed to have been effected seeing his hear almost jump out of his chest.

"I'm Sonic nice to meet ya, you hurt anywhere?" He asked unaffected by her charms.

"Well…I think that little monster might broken my ankle…if it isn't too much trouble. Could I have my big, strong, manly hero protect me for a little bit?" She asked while batting her eye lashes.

"Well…I don't see why not…come on guys I think see a road out of here." Sonic said while running at an even faster pace, leaving Tails, Sonia, Manic and MAG in the dust.

"Hey Sonic, don't just…Ugh..come on guys, lets follow and make sure the floozy doesn't pull anything." Sonia muttered as she got on her bike once more. Manic, Tails, and MAG hopped on. Tails wasn't sure how to feel about this new girl. She seemed nice, but something in his gut told him she was bad news.

"She's totally hot!" Manic blurted out. Sonia groaned something about men. Tails didn't understand but just sat down trying to rest, too tired to fly at the moment.

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: History and street fighters.

Sonic kept himself at a good pace for himself, in spite of his inner speed demon telling him to go faster. He was still carrying Breezie and he had to let Sonia, Manic, and Tails catch up with him. He could feel something get into his mind.

"Sonic I have been viewing your progress in fighting this Dr. Eggman, and you and your…companions have been collecting the Chaos Emeralds. Very nice work. I had a feeling you would be the one to find them first." Segata Sanshiro telepathically spoke into his student's brain.

"Sensei, what are these things? Also how ya doing this? It's cool!" Sonic thought to himself, wondering if his teacher would answer back.

"I will reveal to you what the Chaos Emeralds are, but you must go to the Aquatic Ruins." The human myth spoke before vanishing from Sonic's mental space.

The blue hero finally heard Breezie, questioning him, with Tails, MAG, Sonia and Manic looking at him.

"Ah sorry guys, I just got an idea to explore this cool place. Try to keep up." Sonic said before dropping Breezie onto Manic before dashing off again. Sonia just looked annoyed, as Tails ran to catch up to his friend.

"Hey there good looking." Manic spoke, putting his own spit to spike up his quills, trying sound smooth to the lady hedgehog. She just looked more disgusted by his presence then anything, while Sonia gave a disapproving groan.

Sonic and Tails and the rest were treated to blue skies, lush green grass, clean air, thick trees. A much needed change of pace to toxic fumes and metallic deathtrap that was the Chemical Plant Zone. The speedster, his surrogate little brother were showered and and now fully cleaned by a local water fall. Sonic could see that the place had quite a few of those along with the the loop de loop, and ancient white columns. He kept running, stopping suddenly as a rising column thrusting out of the ground. The rising hero was able to jump on top, Tails and MAG flew or hovered to higher ground with Sonic. Sonia with the others had no choice but to ride around these.

As Tails was about to keep going on a bridge when out of the water a mechanical sharp tooth fish bot. The young fox, panicked, but luckily for him Sonic jumped on top of the machine, freeing the small squirrel, that plopped onto Tails's head. The young fox boy laughed as Sonic gave him a thumbs up. A few more of these popped up and Sonic turned them into scrap. MAG was enjoying said scrap as a tasty meal. Tails lead the tiny squirrels to safety, while Sonic went ahead.

Tails caught up, both turning into balls as they went through a hollowed moss covered log. Unfortunately for the two they unknowingly set off a trap going past another column. A small Eggman shaped carving had its lights glow, firing off darts from its mouth. That caused both of the boys to fall into a lagoon, and lose their rings on top of it. MAG dived down to find they're organic companions. Sonia and Manic rode on to find their brother, and their friend.

"Aw man, not cool." Manic muttered.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods. Sonic, Little Tails, please don't die!" Sonia repeated while panicking.

"Oh this is horrible, I think that little brat made me chip a nail." Breezie whined, completely missing the point. The pink punk rock hedgehog turned her head around in an unnatural 360 degree turn, giving the implied bimbo a glare of death that was freaking her little brother out.

It took all Manic had to keep Sonia from killing her.

Sonic and Tails do everything they could to get out of the water. The young fox was dog paddling while using his tails like a submarine propeller. Sonic once again hated the feeling of being weighted down and slower. The waterfall was fine, but he couldn't stand being stuck underwater. He felt the air slowly leave him but forced out a bravado of courage and kept going. He spun around,and the two are luckily able to get to a shallower part of the lagoon, and land on a rusting spring that shot the two up into the air. MAG was able to catch up, eating the small fly robots while spitting out tiny penguins.

Sonic whistled downward to Sonia and Manic, as the two cheer that they were alive Breezie blew a kiss at her hero, as the two jumped off the roofs of crumbling ruins. Sonia had no choice but to go down a loop de loop. Manic had a blast, much like Sonic and Tails would. Sonia felt a bit sick, but nothing she couldn't adjust herself from. Breezie however looked positively sick.

"Don't do that again!" The green hedgehog woman snapped at Sonia. So naturally she did again, and again.

She spotted Sonic and Tails and MAG going into another one of those strange Chaos Emerald portals. Sonia did her best to to catch up to her younger brother and his friends, however they were gone as soon as she spotted them. She rode on observing tiny chipmunks, flicky birds, and a few Panda faunus scattering from what was left of the robots. Sonia also took notice of a few white columns but they had an old looking writing on them. This was a trend Sonia noticed was around the yellowish brown bricks. Manic was keep himself busy by deflecting the arrow traps with his drum sticks. Breezie said nothing just focusing on where Sonic vanished.

The three Hedgehogs drove in silence as the sun started to set Breezie finally spoke up as they entered a clearing.

"So…I think we're near Casino Night Zone, I'm just hoping my place is still in one piece after all this Eggman issue."

"Is that so.." Sonia muttered sounding half interested.

"Look Sophie... I know you don't like me, for whatever reason…but I really appreciate your brother for saving me... and if you could drop me off at my place. I wouldn't want to be a pest any longer." Breezie civilly noted.

"It's Sonia!" The punk pink hedgehog snapped, causing Breezie to flinch.

"…And sure I'll bring you back home." Sonia agreed, causing the girl to be a bit more at ease.

"Thank you so much… now where on Freedom is Sonic and those sidekicks of his?" Breeze asked while looking around.

"There." Manic pointed out as the girls looked to see Sonic, Tails and MAG landing on a metal Eggman capture capsule. Sonic gave the V for victory, or the peace sign while holding a red colored Chaos Emerald. Tails did the same thing, as the two freed the scattering prisoners. Three of them were an Akia Dog in white Samurai robes, a small bee, and a blue dragon looking lizard faunus.

"Hey, your pretty cool, thanks for the help." The dog said before the trio vanished. Sonic gave her a thumbs up, while MAG quickly stored the powered gem safely away.

"Huh, I thought Dr. Eggman would have shown up." Tails thought out loud. Then out of nowhere a large round robot that looked a bit like the mad scientist's shape, hovered about. Everyone could hear some being, and two large pillars shot out of the ground, making it shake. They shot out a multitude of sharp poison darts. Sonic dodged a few while using his super speed to grab the rest, protecting his siblings and the civilian who were trying to get out of the way. Tails was just doing everything to dodge and stay alive. Sonic tossed the darts into the ground. He saw an opening with the pillars, jumped on a rising one, and used it to lift himself into the air. After rolling into a ball the fastest thing along spin dashed inside of the machine and destroy it from the inside.

Or at least that was what he thought since everyone heard a loud beeping noise coming from the robot. Sonic stopped spinning to see a large timer going down with the Eggman logo on it, with a synthesized laugh coming out of it. The hedgehog realized that he was inside of a giant bomb. Sonic did what he could, throwing himself downward, but could see the timer was about to go off.

When out of nowhere everyone could see Segata Sanshiro kicking the bomb bot sky high giving an grand explosion, carrying a massive Sega Saturn with the controller wrapped out of his waist. Tails, Breezie, Sonia, and Manic were in awe at the display. Sonic just gave his teacher a grin.

"Glad to see you made it Sensei." Sonic said as the legend gave him a hand.

"I see your family has dropped by for a visit, and you've gotten some friends during your training Sonic." Segata noted.

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Yeah that's Tails, Breezie, and Mag. Breezie's sprained her ankle and Tails is missing his memory. Can you do anything about either of those?" Sonic asked. Tails gave him an appreciated smile to his friend, while Breezie looked unsure as Segata walked over toward the two. Segata turned the green hedgehog woman.

"Young lady, if you will please show me where it hurts?" Segata requested. The hedgehog faunus did as she was asked, showing him her messed up ankle. The rest looked with amazement as he healed it completely. Breezie got off Sonia's bike and stood up, walking normally. Manic and Sonia got off the bike to stretch their limbs a bit.

"Very good now little one, lets see what I can do about your memories." Segata said as he put his hands on Tails's noggin. The young fox boy looked nervous but Segata didn't do anything. "I'm sorry, Tails but if I were to use this technique…I would make his head explode."The legend stated. Sonia quickly took Tails away and held on to him for protection. Manic, Breezie and Sonic head anime sweat drops.

"Well glad you didn't start Sensei…just got one more thing to ask before we keep being pests for , what can you tell us about these?" Sonic asked while pulling out a Chaos Emerald out of MAG. Everyone's eyes sparkled seeing the gem up close, as Segata took it from his student's gloved hands.

"I am one of the few alive who knows anything about the Chaos Emeralds. It won't be a too long of a story, but Sonic, and Tails…I want you two to do five hundred push ups. The rest take a seat." Segata ordered as Sonia, Manic and Breezie sat down. Sonic started doing push ups, and as he went along, transformed into a blue blur.

"Now ages ago, The Goddess Okami created the Chaos Emerald and their counter part, The Master Emerald. They have the power to transform thoughts into power, whether the user is pure of heart,or a soul of wickedness. They have only been used twice in history by mortal hand, The Chaos for protection, the Echidna tribe for indirect prosperity, and the ancient human civilization of West island. In fact you're standing in one of their cities." Segata stated.

"What's an Echidna?" Manic asked. "Your telling us humans had their hands on something so powerful?" Breezie questioned, sounding a bit frightened at the thought.

Segata just gave the two a quick glare, that was all that was needed for him to continue uninterrupted

" As I've said before the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald have the power to transform thoughts into power regardless of who would use them. It can bring prosperity, happiness and protection and…as you look around destruction, decay and ruin." Segata stated as the others reflected on his words. Well as much as Sonic and Tails could while they were still exercising.

"The Echidna Tribe, and the ancient humans of West Island, paid the price for their arrogance, greed and selfishness. The power they sought to control ended up destroying them and vanished from the world until now. Who knows, maybe the Gods want them back into the world once more. Still I hope I'm not wasting me words on deaf ears. Power must be used responsibly, or it will corrupt and destroy everything. " Segata spoke his last words of wisdom before vanishing into thin air.

Sonia, Manic, Breezie and Tails looked at where the judo master had been, as Sonic finished his warm ups. MAG had been busy counting.

"Alright, good warm up lesson. Now lets get back to the adventure, come on guys!" Sonic shouted clapping his hands together before dashing off. Tails felt tired but didn't want to complain, so he huffed, chasing after Sonic. The rest picked up after the two as the sun was starting to set.

The crew traveled till nightfall, Sonic leading the charge to Star Light City, one of the few modern cities on the colonies. The buildings and roads would normally be shining as bright as the stars it was named from, however thanks to Eggman robot interference, it was as dark as a black hole. That however didn't stop Sonic and Tails from bashing everyone robot, liberating every defenseless faunus or tiny animal trapped. Sonia and Manic also did their best to help their brother out with his hero work. MAG took delight in eating the remains.

Just barely outside of the city, the five had found an Egg Capsule after defeating another one of the doctor's monstrosities. Sonic, Tails, Manic, and even Sonia were doing victory dances and poses as the freed animals and faunus were plopping out of the cramped prison. Breezie just sat on the bike and enjoyed the eye candy. Breezie did take notice of a glowing red dot travel to Sonic's forehead.

"EVERYONE MOVE!"She screamed. Sonic shoved everyone out of the way, keeping everyone safe from the rapid fire of bullets.

"You guys hear that?" Tails asked Sonic heard it as well. The speedster dodged and maneuvered out of the way of some falling bombs, creating a huge crater on the exposing impact.

"BEAN YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WE CAN'T COLLECT ON THE BOUNTIES IF THERE'S NO BODIES TO BRING BACK!"

"Well you have to admit Nack, that the bombs made a fantastic performance…except for the last one. Steve was always a little flat."

The heroes looked to one of the last buildings to find a group of four. A purple, and white weasel with a one pointed fang, wearing a cowboy hat, light brown western gloves and spurs. In his hands were two large cartoonish revolvers with a sniper scope attached. The weasel seemed like the ringleader.

To his right was a green and yellow feathered duck wearing a red scarf around his neck with a bag full of bombs. The duck looked like he needed some medication or a straight jacket.

To the far left was a black cat faunus with similar shoes to Sonic's but the color was pure black. Well he did have bits of white fur on his muzzle, paws, and tip of his tail. He also had a set of fingerless gloves, and two guns only smaller then his boss. His head was also covered by a large black space helmet with two antenna to the sides. He was doing poses trying to impress someone.

Lastly behind the weasel was a towering and massive light yellow furred polar bear faunus with a red beanie over his long hair. Around his neck a green scarf was wrapped tightly.

The four jumped down to land on Sonic and his friend's level.

"Right then Hedgehog I'm Nack, Nack the Weasel , me and my associates… are here to collect on your bounty. Give up for the good doctor, or we'll drag your bodies to em! The bounty hunter known as Nack ordered, while pointing his guns at the smirking hedgehog, who was cracking his knuckles. The twin tailed fox, and the black cat's body language made him look bit nervous.

"Okay…BRING IT ON!" Sonic shouted as he spin dashed into his opponent's body, starting off a fight.

End of chapter


End file.
